1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a war game playing apparatus and method; and more specifically to a method for combat resolution that eliminates the need to generate random numbers, and expands game play by giving players greater control over the actions of the pieces, characters or units that comprise the game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 186,181 to Underwood discloses a game apparatus consisting of a board representing military engagement, and miniature soldiers having comparative value, which determines the number of squares that the pieces can move on the board. Any piece has the power to xe2x80x9ctakexe2x80x9d another one of the pieces coming within the range of its moves.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,404 to Tebbs discloses a game specifically directed to aeronautical strategy. The game consists of a game board and pieces not limited to direct or diagonal movements. That is to say, turning movements can be used so that the heading of the aircraft indicia on a piece may be changed. Such movements are said to afford a degree of realism in both maneuvering and strategy, which is unobtainable in other games. Playing pieces are octagonal in shape so that aircraft heading indicia may be changed in intervals of 45xc2x0 relative to the space occupied thereby.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,473 to Zumchak discloses a naval combat game consisting of a plurality of squares and tabs defining the open sea in the Eastern and Western hemispheres, coastal waters and respective seaports. There are also provided game pieces representing naval vessels and their particular characteristics, ocean seaports and naval air bases, all of which cooperate to provide a game of skill.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,389 to Read discloses a war game apparatus representing a battlefield. The apparatus consists of a plurality of interchangeable weapon pieces, each of which has an identification to represent a range of a particular weapon. The identification of the weapon corresponds to a particular board space in such a location as to be easily hidden from an opponent. This construction and arrangement of the board and pieces is said to represent more closely a true battlefield situation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,965 to Dozorsky discloses a strategic military type board game consisting of a method wherein there is provided a rectangular board game of 126 checkered squares, and a plurality of pieces for each one of the two players, the pieces arranged at opposed sides of the board in such a manner that a xe2x80x9cCapitalxe2x80x9d piece does not move and must be captured by the opposing side in order for the game to be won.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,070 to Watt discloses a strategy board game for naval battles consisting of a game board-playing surface. A plurality of playing pieces represent naval vessels having a post extending therefrom. First and second visually distinguishable cylindrical rings indicate vessel power and vessel damage. The rings are stacked on the posts to provide the visual characteristics of the vessels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,388,837 to Hoffman discloses a game of military strategy that combines elements of skill and chance. A selector dial attached to each playing piece indicates status power of the piece. Game pieces of higher status power have the potential ability to kill, capture or wound a game piece of lesser status power. The selector dial is a movable circular disc divided into six segments corresponding to possible throws of dice. Status power of the playing piece is determined by the selector based on random number generation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,627 to Ross discloses a game of nuclear conflict where two boards comprised of geometric graphs are employed to resolve a conflict. The game also involves the act of guessing where an opponent has located a collection of markers on the game board.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,031 to Kuna And Kulesza discloses a strategy attack game like Milton Bradelys xe2x80x9cBattleshipxe2x80x9d that features the interaction of combat aircraft. It involves a plurality of game boards made up of geometric graphs. Each player""s board remains hidden from his opponents view. Also disclosed is a procedure wherein a player endeavors to guessxe2x80x9d the location of an opponents tokens.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,704 to Massimei, et al. discloses a naval warfare game wherein operating surfaces comprise geometric graphs of having rows and columns. Each player controls two graphs or grids. The operating mechanism of the game involves guessing the locations of tokens on the opponent""s geometric graph as they are arrayed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,936 to Greenberg discloses a toy baseball game having two game boards in the form of geometric graphs. The game boards are removed from each other and are isolated by screens. Greenberg""s patent also discloses the action of locating hidden indicia on an opponent""s game board. The indicia appointed for location are distributed by the players in a strategic manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,829 to Board discloses a game apparatus having shielded game boards, which comprise geometric graphs. The locations for the players"" indicia remain hidden until being operated on by an optical viewing device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,436 to Opmeer discloses a game apparatus comprising multiple game boards on which tokens are secretly arranged by the players. The areas of interaction comprise columns and rows on geometric graphs comprised thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,905 to Bombino discloses a method of playing a war game using a game board having a plurality of geographic regions that tokens act upon. The geographic regions are divided into squares that form rows and columns.
The playing procedure for each of these games requires the players to take turns being the aggressor. When one player is taking aggressive action, the opposing player normally takes little or no action, in accordance with the game rules. None of the conventional hobby war games permits both the attacking and defending players to perform turns substantially simultaneously. Nor do conventional hobby war games provide procedures for combat resolution and expanding war game play without use of dice or other random number generators. In those games wherein the location of game pieces or markers on an opponents game board or surface is guessed by the players, the xe2x80x9cguessing actionxe2x80x9d proceeds in an incremental fashion where one guess is made about one portion of the board at a time.
The present invention virtually eliminates the need to generate random numbers. Game play is expanded by providing hobby war game players greater control over the actions of the pieces, characters or units that comprise the game. The game provides a means for players to substantially simultaneously memorialize actions appointed to be taken, and present the actions in a recorded format wherein tactical decisions, not random number generation, become the driving force. Apparatus used to implement tactical decisions aids in the recording of actions taken, facilitating their subsequent storage and retrieval. In a preferred embodiment, there is provided, a means for expanding the internal logic of hobby war and role playing games by giving the players of those games the ability to add previously unspecified tactics and actions. The invention changes the nature of a hobby war game in that the most important element affecting game outcome is a set of decisions made by a player at every engagement.
In one aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for defining a strategy, tactic or action of a game piece, character or unit. The strategy is defined by an arrangement of multiple graphical elements or markers. Normally, the markers specific placement on a geometric graph is such as to suggest the strategy, tactic or action that is being taken in the source game. The graphical elements provide a player with options for creating strategies, tactics or actions to address a plurality of situations or scenarios.
In practice, the method of the invention is accomplished by comparing the interactions of two players of a game. These interactions comprise elements of strategy, tactics or actions represented by an array. Each defined element of strategy, tactic or action is compared against all elements of an opponent""s strategy, tactics or actions to produce a value that indicates how the combat resolution of the game is proceeding. Preferably, the interaction is modified by application of a special marker operative during a decision based combat resolution phase of the game in accordance with a defined set of rules. One specific interaction involves the simultaneous movement of figures, characters or units. The interactions are performed and memorialized on conflict resolution sheets.
Generally stated, the apparatus of the invention includes a game board comprising a geometric graph. This geometric graph is used to define the space around a game piece, character or unit in relation to the game piece, character or unit. Information about the formation, attitude or motion of the game piece is provided by the markers or graphic elements in accordance with a defined set of rules.
The present invention is advantageous for its lack of dependence upon the conventional use of dice or other random number generators in order to drive game play and force the players to make tactical decisions. Many important variables and scenarios occur during actual combat. Strategic and tactical decisions must be made in order to accommodate these situations and the inevitable outcome of decisions made and relied upon. In effect, there are a myriad of possibilities which the attacker or defender must prepare for. Each player, when assuming the position as either an attacker or defender, must react to the combat theater he or she finds himself thrust into. The player must also rely upon lessons learned from previous moves in order to determine the best course of action to attack or defend a position. The combat resolution mechanism of the present invention accurately simulates mechanisms for addressing and resolving real combat scenarios. Game play is highly satisfying and much more proximate to actual combat resolution.
In another aspect of the invention, disposable sheets of paper, vellum or plastic are used in place of a game board and detachable markers. Preferably, a plurality of conflict resolution game sheets are adapted to be torn away from a sheet tablet. Use of a tablet is advantageous because it provides for easy storage and organization for the sheets and creates a rigid surface on which to write. Moreover, with use of disposable conflict resolution sheets, the actions performed by each player occur substantially simultaneously, as the players draw the indicia on their sheets. These substantially simultaneous actions are affected without random number generation.
Conflict resolution is further facilitated through use of conflict resolution sheets that are semi or fully transparent. The transparent characteristic of the sheets permits a first player""s game sheet to be laid over a second player""s sheet, so that the marked and unmarked areas of the superimposed conflict resolution sheets are readily ascertained. When a player holds a plurality of conflict resolution sheets in an overlaid, superimposed position, the intersections of the conflict and resolution phases are readily apparent. Additional symbols or annotations are drawn on the top sheet, causing the final results of the conflict resolution process to be tallied quickly in a highly accurate manner. The procedure is thereafter completed by redistributing the annotated sheet to the second player for confirmation of results noted by the player, and annotation of the second player""s sheet
Tracking of information recorded on the conflict resolution sheets is aided by providing each sheet with certain identifiers, such as a unique, sequential, serial number. Use of unique, sequential, serial numbers facilitates identification of the sheets and makes them easy to trace. A blank space located beneath the serial number is used to record the serial number of the opponent""s conflict resolution sheet. Means for recording the turn for which a game sheet is being used further assists with identification and tracing of the sheets. These features are especially useful when sheets of one player are distinguished from another during tournament play involving numerous participants. The record provided by the sheet identifiers discussed hereinabove can be used by tournament judges evaluating player performance.
In yet another aspect of the invention, a polar coordinate graph is placed within the General Movement Phase section of each conflict resolution sheet. The General Movement Phase comprises a procedure that enables two opposing players to move their game pieces in the game space at substantially the same time. A player marks the polar coordinate graph to depict the direction and distance of movement for a specific figure, character or unit. The center of the graph defines the current position of the figure, character or unit. A vector pointing towards the top of the sheet defines the northern direction, or the direction that a specific figure, character or unit is then facing. In certain game formats, the directions of the north, south, east and west coordinates are critical. The right side of the graph defines the easterly direction, or the right side of the figure, character, or unit. A line or vector is drawn away from the center of the graph. The length of this line is related to a movement allowance, which is provided by the source game manufacturer. A ratio between the percentage of the movement allowance and the percentage of the total radius covered by the vector is then established by (i) the players themselves, (ii) the manufacturer of the source game, or (iii) the game master. If, for example, the polar coordinate graph contains ten concentric circles, then each circle that the vector passes through could represent 10% of the movement allowance allocated for a game piece. Even though a drawn vector describes a straight line, the actual path of a game piece can be entirely different. A direct path may not be available due to the presence of an impassible obstacle placed directly in the vector""s path. In accordance with the rules of a source game, the game piece maybe required to take a circuitous rout to reach the intended destination. In certain cases, a game piece might expend all of its movement allowance without reaching the location in the game space the vector is pointing to. Inasmuch as the location has been memorialized on the graph, the players are required to move their game pieces as close to the location as possible. With this rule in effect, both players can move the game pieces at substantially the same time without becoming concerned about their opponent changing his mind during the physical moving process. It follows that an additional element of uncertainty is added which is independent of and requires no reliance on random number generation to provide it. The procedure is clarified by placing a legend on a sheet that contains numbers with blank spaces next to them. Providing blank spaces enables the players to set forth a brief written description of the specific terrain features extant in the game space and within the vicinity of movement of a game piece. Once these numbers are defined, the player writes them on the polar coordinate graph. Vectors are then drawn relative to the memorialized landmark numbers to aid in specifying the exact location to which the figure, character or unit will move.
In still another aspect of the invention, the conflict resolution sheet and the procedures for creating markings and images thereon can be generated and implemented by an electronic device. Typically, the device comprises: an LCD or other light emitting display; (ii) an alphanumeric key pad; (iii) game indicia manipulation means for generating and moving images representing the indicia on graphics contained by the device: (iv) transmitting means for effecting the transmission by radio, microwaves or through a wire connection; (v) RAM memory means for storing game rules and procedures; and (vi) software means, for down loading game rules into RAM memory using a memory card or direct computer connection. One device that is representative has been produced and sold by the Cybico Company as a wireless entrainment system. This device is capable of creating electronic images depicting game indicia on an LCD screen and sending text messages. It also comprises means for establishing a connection with a computer. By connecting a plurality of these devices together using the same peripheral, combat resolution in hobby war games can be achieved in an accurate, reliable and efficient manner. Devices are preferably associated with a computer, which performs matching and storing functions for pertinent information required during game play. Graphics used during each stage of the conflict resolution appear on the LCD screen, and the players utilize appropriate keys to create the images otherwise produced by marking transparent or semi transparent game sheets.